Vanessa Luxaloss
Vanessa Luxaloss is the Main protagonist of The Adventures of Vanessa series by In-Verse Productions. Is the mascot and the titular heroine of the franchise. She's the second princess of Aslada, and the middle sister between Elise and Jaden. And one of the few who changes elements between games, from Darkness before the second half of Part III and Wind after the second half of the same part (aside of Emily, her friend and main rival). Appearance and Data *Age: 14 (Part I, physically in Part VI), 15-16 (Part II and Part III), 17-18 (Part IV and Part V), 19-20 (Part VI and Part VII), 21 (Part VIII) Currently 25 years old. *Birthday: July 21, 1991 *Zodiac Sign: Cancer *Chinese Sign: Sheep *Height: 162 cm (5' 3,7") I/Part VI 1st half -> 164 cm (5' 4,5") II -> 168 cm (5' 6") III -> 170 cm (5' 7") IV -> 174 cm (5' 8,5") of Part V/End *Weight: 49 kg (108 lbs) Start -> 57 kg (126 lbs) Current/End *Eye Color: Black Formerly -> Green Current / Blue Advent *Hair Color: Black Formerly -> Bluish-Black III.5 -> Blue Current -> Sky Blue and Blue VIII / White Advent *Likes: Her friends, allies, going into adventures, training her powers *Dislikes: All Evil related things. (In the case of the crossovers, there are some exceptions.) *Alignment: Neutral Good 2nd half of Part III, Crossovers, Lawful Good 2nd Half of Part III, Chaotic Good VI 1st half Early in the series she has a black dress, with a moon necklace and long black hair and black eyes, later she has a very long and straight blue hair, emerald green eyes, pale skin like if she’s really cold, she uses a white short coat, blue shirt, Blue jeans, and red and white heels and a golden buckle. When she’s on activity, she uses instead blue pants, red sneakers, white shirt, and blue shirt with sleeves, in both sides, she has a Moon/star necklace. History and Role in the series She's the main protagonist of the series. Vanessa and her mother were very close to each other, they played typical kid games and enjoyed playing with her few but close friends. She met new tasks each day of these years, becoming a princess is very hard and boring for her, she had met at Age 7, Emily Fontaine, her role model and her new best friend ever, and someday she moved to Moonland, because apparently, there was wars. Somewhere during her 13th Birthday, Vanessa had lost her memories, only remembering her Mother, Emily, some of her older friends as well and her Dark powers. At age 14, she and Emily received an special invitation for being experts on sorcery to Aslada, the beautiful City of the Elements that we're studying here until our Graduation, meeting new partners and students as well (Sarah Nelson, Jenny Thorndyke, Sylvia Thorndyke), but some strange memories became randomly in her at some moments, until she met the Princess Elise, and remembering that she's her younger sister and defeating a Mad Scientist who used his robots to take them away and dominate Aslada, however, the Team defeated him. During her second year, A boy and his friends were the new shining stars and Vanessa watches them curiously, but a witch sparred against everyone, then she and the new kid Named Jaden defeated the baddie Disselle, and they discovered that Jaden was the long lost younger brother of the two girls. In her third year, the things became much worse and sad for her, since Emily felt that she's not her best friend but her rival, two Agents became because an entity will come to the city to search her "descendant", and also her friends fought a Prince that had a curse, said prince called Neyén defeated Vanessa, and everyone were sad and crying, however, the very same god that the Agents predicted, awake and she "Fuses" with Vanessa to awake her, however, a Drastic change would transform her forever, physically changed an All-dark and shy girl, to an Brave, blue haired and green eyed girl, and defeated the Dark Supreme King with the help of her friends and Allies. In her 17th Birthday, faced a Gang and ended in a draw, the two became respectful each other. Her final year on School starts to arise with a "Graduation Test" who is unusual, she meets the seniors Arthur Sunrise, Iris Üller and Yann Aidan. However, they ended being possessed by Millennia, however, the Monster not appeared until a girl Named Gill Aldina was been accused for Witchcraft, Vanessa and the other characters of the Team Heroes activated their Super forms, defeated and sealed the monster, Vanessa Graduated with a Solid 9, only Failed in the execution of the Sealing, and she left the "Princess" in her name and position for finding her propose of life and leaving that the Wind guides her, with Chip the talking dog and Lucien, she will go into a new adventure. She later leads a Team of five little kids that will become great Elemental Warriors in the future, but. Her "last" Adventure at 20, a Summon that returns at her 14 year old self, and comes to an Space Colony to defeat her maximum Opponent, an Space Meteor itself alongside two superhumans, however, a New fairy companion and Emily joined her to prevent that Vanessa could become Berserk and crazy, she, awakened by the Cardinals as her True form Eteria, and the Kaiser defeated the monster meteor and saved the two boys, her friends, she also left her position as Leader of the "Team Heroes", that now belongs to Emily Fontaine. In The Legend of Vanessa, she's travelling to the world and sent by the UNG (United Nations Guardians) when she confronts Kali Chrome, a look a like of herself, which later is revealed to be a parallel time existence with Void powers. And join a mysterious star knight named Astral, who wants to save the world from Queen Windy, a greedy woman with wind powers, when defeating the four guardians, she knows that there was something more hidden than that, defeating all the enemies, realizes that there was a dark force manipulating the boys and returned to normal. Here comes Windy, the evil queen, easily defeated by Kali herself, but why, because she was not the real threat, but Astral, he's miles stronger than her, after a worthy battle, Vanessa herself defeated Astral and redeemed him, the reason that she didn't kill him it was because of her code, and she wants to be a sorceress instead of a princess is because It helps people better than being a monarch, Astral accepts her, no without disappearing in star mist. Kali reveals himself that she became a the leader at the Cardinals due to her uniqueness, and tells Vanessa that there's bad and good people at the same time, don't trust everyone, a new travel is about to begin and Vanessa flies over with her friends again for another adventure. Role in the Crossovers She's the main representative of the series alongside Emily Fontaine and has appeared in every In-Verse crossover to the date. And still holds leadership on the Team Heroes during these crossovers. She's usually the brightest and the must enthusiast (alongside Alexa Maxwell) of the starters team, and is the leader of them. Personality Vanessa is like a archetypical superhero stereotype. A little arrogant, brave, audacious, good with people, always collaborating, and good friend to many people. Also appreciate friends and family as a sacred treasure, she has won rivals with great respect, always she will have the help of her friends, she still has minor issues such as self-esteem sometimes. She dislikes killing, and destroying, because this is not a duty of good. She however, is not really interested in romantic relationships. In Advent however, Vanessa takes a bit serious side, but still heroic. Fighting Data and skills Early, she used defensive dark attacks, combining it with high energy, but was kind of weak in terms of offense. Later, uses high energy to perform her attacks, her high point is that she’s the fastest member of the overall team and being the current holder of the Sacred wind helps being the fastest in her home series. She however, isn’t really strong in fights with heavy characters and has less resistance, but she at least can poke her enemy with her own speed. Omega Vision: She can see auras, weak or strong powerful beings, and also mere humans too. Her eyes are green forever since she acquired her Omega Vision. Wind of the Moon: Can activate her remaining energy if she’s in her worst moments in a fight. Super Transformations *Base (Current. Post TAOV3): Vanessa has Blue hair (Bluish Black hair in TAOV3.5) and green eyes, she gained wind, air and fast based attacks. This state is permanent unless if a stronger spell is used correctly against her. *Dark Princess (Pre TAOV4): Vanessa has Black hair and eye color. Her attacks were made of darkness, she also was slower and more defense based. *Moon Princess (TAOV5/TLOV): Doesn't change too much except the clothing style, she has a Blue witch hat and a white uniform, but also a Wind spear, she's a lot of faster. *Advent (TAOVA): The titular form of said game, corresponds the Child-ified Vanessa (14 years old.) Having White hair and Blue eyes, her attacks are slower, but far more offensive and capable to use brutal spells similar to Sylvia's and Jenny's attacks. *Eteria (TAOVA, TLOV): Fusion with her Alter-Ghost, she's Capable to do fast and quick attacks and spells. But also adding a resistant armor and a potent arsenal of attacks. *Eteria the Sapphire (TLOV): The Final form of the Fusion with the Alter-Ghost, she is faster than ever. But rarely uses it and can potentially do whirlwinds, storms and tornados, it doesn't last too long due to how powerful it is. Kali Chrome Kali Chrome is a version of Vanessa Luxaloss that didn't reach the awakening and instead turned into a ghost, she first appears in the 2014 title The Legend of Vanessa, her powers are fully based in the darkness to the point that she has said to be "The Void herself", in the crossovers, as claiming she is an undead, the leader of the Cardinals, the eleven strongest warriors of In-Verse first timeline. Unlike other alternate selves or evil clones in video games, she is more independent and maintains full control of her powers, but also with the cost of her emotions to fully enter the concept of nothingness, She speaks maturely for her age, but like Vanessa, she likes battles, albeit in a darker way than the original. She's also fast and incredibly well versed in fighting skills, using dark powers like Vanessa pre-Awakening, even looking like her, but she is also the same physical age as Vanessa, as she looks like a 21-year old woman (in TLOV), but sometimes will joke or mislead about her age, she will say that is either an undead and a newborn. Her name is derived from the Hindu Goddess Kali, and her surname, despite invoking the chemical element Chromium, rather is the other half of the word Mono'chrome'. Game appearances * The Adventures of Vanessa (video game) * The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers * The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light * The Adventures of Vanessa 4: The Travelers of Destiny * The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Mightiest Iron Fist King * The Adventures of Vanessa: Advent * The Legend of Vanessa - Vanessa and Kali * The Legend of Vanessa: Wind of the Night * The Adventures of Vanessa: Super Battle * In-Verse Heroes: Mega Battle Revolution * In-Verse Heroes II: Dream Fighters * In-Verse Heroes III: The Duel of Justice * In-Verse Heroes All-Stars - As Vanessa and Kali * In-Verse Heroes: Operation Extreme - As Vanessa and Kali * In-Verse Heroes Trinity Fight * In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story * In-Verse All-Stars Legends * In-Verse All-Stars Versus * Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle * Cross Code-X2: Project Unlimited Versus Battle * Dimension Bellum: Chaos of Three Worlds - As Vanessa and Kali. * Beyond the Fate - Mentioned * VSRFX (video game) - Secret Fighter/Boss * Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight - Secret Fighter, Vanessa. * Dream Revolution: Last Fire - As Kali Only * Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul ''- Hidden Guest Character. * ''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'' - Emily's ending, as a butterfly. * ''Code Cosmos: Alternate Ghosts - As "Vanessa". * In-Verse: Battle X Battle * In-Verse: Battle X Battle Portable * In-Verse Heroes: Superhuman Legend * Deviant Heroes Z Fictitious Voice List English *Colleen Villard (From TAOV1 to TAOVA, VSRFX, Howling Soul, 2nd Sign.) *Michelle Ruff (Current, From TLOV, XCode, DRCUF, Code Cosmos to present) Japanese *Fumiko Orikasa (From TAOV1 to TAOVA, VSRFX, DRCUF) *Rina Satou (Current, From XCode, TLOV to present) Trivia *The name Vanessa is a combination of Jonathan Swift's poem Cadenus and Vanessa, of his best friend Esther Vanhomrigh, then, became the name of a butterfly, her motif. **The earlier mentioned butterfly, represents evolution, metamorphosis, freedom, and change in the life, thus became prominent in Vanessa's character development. *She has been in every In-Verse Crossover to date. *Her surname is a word game from the author of the latin Lux-a-loss: Loss from light. Is because she was affiliated with darkness and such. But since the second half of the third game, it changes. *Vanessa apparently died in the events of Neo Freedom X2 due to having too much power and lack of fighting, albeit she has no descendants due to the fact that adventuring, friendship and fighting were the only things valuable for her, not romance. *Kali Chrome was inspired from Dark Pit from Kid Icarus: Uprising, due to the fact that they are dark but ultimately not evil, just independent and just the lighter shade of the somber and emotionless attitude, she never sides with the villains in the series. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:In-Verse characters Category:The Adventures of Vanessa characters Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters